Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4x-7+2x}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {4x + 2x} - 7$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {6x} - 7$ The simplified expression is $6x - 7$